Chain Reactions: Intimacy
by lste
Summary: The original chapters.


Chapter Six

* * *

The Dancing Lawn.

If Susan brought up that celebration one more time I would wring her neck. I swear it. Two weeks of endless torture came from Susan as she prepared us for the Dancing Lawn. We had dress fittings. Hair testing. Makeup teaching. Please, don't remind me of the times she made Peter and I dance together. I think it was the most dreadful of all the things she forced us to do.

"Stop looking at your feet Unity!"

Peter and I rolled our eyes in unison.

"Just look at my face," ordered Peter with a bored tone. Of course, him being High King Peter the Magnificent he did everything "perfectly" with his stupid dance steps while I continued to ruin everything with my off-balanced ways.

"I can't. It's hideous."

He sighed exasperated, "If you don't look at my face Susan will keep us here longer. And we both know I have a magnificent face."

"Along with a big head," I added snippily.

"Unity, what did I say about slouching?"

I straightened my back and closed my eyes trying not to snap at Susan. Then Peter stepped on my foot very hard. I take back what I said about Peter doing everything correctly. That really hurt.

"Ouch, you buffoon! You stepped on my freaking toe!"

"Peter!" screeched Susan horrendously.

"My apologies. I was not paying attention," he grumbled testily.

"Of course you weren't. If you were paying attention and doing as told this would be quite simple and you both would be done with this by now."

Let's move past this disturbing memory and come to the present. Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and I were seated in a horse drawn carriage (non talking horses, of course) on our way to the Dancing Lawn.

As we had wanted, Susan bore a pink dress with golden embroidery, Lucy had a pale green dress with a golden neckline, and I had on a simple red gown with a golden trim. Susan liked the idea of us all having gold stitched in our dresses somewhere. Not only us, but she made Peter wear a royal blue and gold tunic and Edmund a brown and gold.

I called that a Kodak moment.

No one understood what that meant, except me.

Looks like I'm the loser. Again.

"Oh goody, we are almost there," Lucy informed as she peaked out the curtain of the carriage. I rested my head on the back of the seat tired from Susan waking up early this morning. I do not understand how she expected me to be alive for this celebration when I could barley keep my eyes open. She woke me up earlier than Lucy did or the time Edmund had woken me. If I didn't rest I think I would pass out dancing. No doubt, I guarantee I will pass out drinking.

"Lucy hush, I'm trying to sleep," Peter pleaded in his thick British accent.

I snickered at Peter and he leered at me. We both sat by one another; Edmund across from him and Susan in front of me. Lucy was squished on Peter's left side.

"Peter," Susan said in that 'I'm-going-to-scold-you' voice of hers. "Now is not the time to sleep."

"Please tell me Sue, what is a good time to sleep?" Peter sarcastically questioned with a frown on his royal face.

"At night," replied Susan, her eyebrows shooting to her hair line due to her brothers backtalk.

"Stop being sassy Peter," I defended his sister. I was equally as tired as him and you didn't hear me being rude to Susan. He needed to quit being a baby and just shut up and sleep without her noticing. That's the way I do it.

Peter sighed, but didn't say anything more. I actually think he fell asleep.

"I'm excited," I told Susan. She was the only one looking at me, which was a bit creepy in my opinion since I hadn't been speaking to her. "Genesis is going to be at the Dancing Lawn. I haven't seen him in a long while."

Genesis had only visited me once from the time he had dropped me off at Cair Paravel. He told me he would see me at the Dancing Lawn a few weeks ago when he had miraculously appeared bearing apples from Mena. Oh man, I hope they had apples.

"That's wonderful that you can see your friend Unity," smiled Susan pleasantly.

Yeah, of course. I don't have any other friends here besides Genesis and _you_ guys.

I sighed, "Yep. So, like how long is it going to take until I get some wine in my stomach?"

Lucy laughed giddily, "You will be served wine with your meal Unity."

"You are just as bad as Ed," commented Peter with his eyes closed. Guess he wasn't sleeping after all.

I glanced at Edmund and our eyes made contact. I winked an emerald eye at him. He smirked then turned his head to stare out his open window.

Edmund and I have had lots of eye sex following our admitting to flirting with one another. Sadly, he never woke me up again. Lucy returned her morning ritual. I think it was to torture me even more. I think she's jealous I'm giving Edmund eye sex.

"Look Peter, look," Lucy exclaimed as she shook Peter's arm. He groaned and squeezed his eyes tighter together. "We are here!"

"Lu, please," whined Peter as he ran a hand down his face.

I leaned forward so I could see out of Lucy's window. My view was clouded by Peter's stiff head, but I made out a large table filled with food. That was enough to satisfy me.

The five of us found ourselves sitting in the middle of the large feast table surrounded by dozens of Narnian's. Most were fauns, dryads, centaurs, naiads, river and tree gods, and a variety of others. Peter explained to me that Narnian's took celebrating Aslan very seriously so many showed up. Not many of the creatures were good dancers so they took to eating food only, which I thought was funny.

Luckily, a faun served me wine as soon as I sat down at the table. Edmund and I requested some at once. This earned laughs from Lucy and Peter. Susan said she didn't appreciate her brother being an idiot. She said, "Ed, you act similar to a dumb beast juggling a dandelion while dancing to a song performed by fauns with two left feet. It's simply disturbing."

To say the least, I was intrigued.

"Unity."

Recognizing the voice I darted my eyes around until they landed on the large centaur directly ahead of me. Now, I must have consumed more wine than I assumed if I couldn't see something as large as Genesis instantly.

"Genesis!" crying his name out I scrambled up from my seat and brought him in a sloppy hug. "It is so good to see you again!"

"Ah, seems you are drunk again," he chuckled when I backed away from him and laughed as well. I was too happy to care to correct him that I'd only been hung over in front of him, never drunk.

"Whatever you silly centaur!"

"Unity, please take a seat," Susan whisper-yelled as I almost fell over and landed on a sitting faun. Genesis stabled me, but it didn't do much good as almost fell once more. See, this is why I sprained my ankle. No balance.

"No need," a humble voice called. I widened my eyes as a man-tree came to me. "I request milady's hand for a dance?"

"Okay translation, do you want to dance with me?" I nodded my head. "Of course! Please, lead the way tree fellow! I don't know how to dance, nor walk in my state."

The tree god placed a hand on my waist and led me to a circle of dancing Narnian's. To my luck there was no traditional Narnian dances being recited as it was a more personal event then a royal one. Now, I have no idea why Susan made a huge deal about Peter and I knowing how to traditional dance. But it meant it was okay to sway, shake, and shimmy. To an extent of course. This was more like the medieval times, not 2010 where you can get down and grind on someone's crotch. Too bad.

The tree and I were having a good time. We both joked, about what I'm not sure I was too drunk to care, and he danced with me in a casual way. Nothing to touchy-feely, but enough barrier breakage to where it was fun.

"Excuse me," came a deep voice.

"EDMUND!" I broke away from the tree and lunged myself at the King. He laughed and eloped his arms around my waist.

"Good day milady good day my Lord," that tree guy left after he bowed to Edmund. I hope I didn't offend him for going to Edmund, but I wanted to hug him.

"It's so wonderful to see you Ed," I exhaled longingly. My breath tickling his senses causing him to draw his body closer to mine. "Are you hear to dance with me?"

"Yes," answered Edmund with a hazy smile on his lips.

We both swayed to the music intimately as the beat turned slower, but still held a quicker tone than a romantic song. I slid my hands over his chest feeling his muscled body then wrung my hands around his neck loosely.

"Ed," I said hoarsely as his hands moved dangerously low on my back. I grabbed the back of his head and directed him so that he was basically hunched over and stood on the tips of my toes so I could whisper into his ear (he was a very tall man compared to me), "You're really, really, really cute." Then I kissed his neck lightly before letting go and falling back onto my heels.

Edmund stopped our dancing and started walking away. He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers, tugging me with him, "Come with me.."

I smiled.

We traveled through a deeper part of the forest where trees were inches apart. Our giggles were muffled by the sounds of our feet dragging through the soiled ground and the distant music.

When we reached a small clearing only a few feet wide, Edmund gripped my waist and started to sway us to the music again.

Throwing my head back Goosebumps covered my arms when Edmund lowered his lips to the exposed skin of my collarbone and pressed soft kisses making me shiver.

He always made me shiver.

"Edmund…" I breathed against his neck. He leaned forward so his face was buried in my wavy hair and he inhaled deeply.

My soft lips savagely conquered his pale icy skin erupting moan from the man pressed against me.

Edmund moaned into my ear and I felt my smile grow across his pale skin. His hands were exploring my back and waist as my kisses came down his collarbone. I buckled my hips over his out of instinct to the pleasure. I palmed the bump in his pants for the first time. How had I not noticed before how hard he was?

Edmund pushed away and grabbed onto my cheeks with both his war bidden hands. His chocolate eyes pierced mine with lust as he searched my face for any form of discontent. To assure Edmund that I _really_ wanted to ravish him I pressed my lips to his alluringly and revisited the motion of my hips rolling over his own to increase the bliss.

We both lost control.

The King trailed his hands until they grabbed a fistful of my dress and slid it upward. I leaned my weight against Edmund's chest causing him to fall flat on his back in the grassy earth. He traced his icy fingers over my bare legs superbly.

I could taste the wine on his tongue.

"Unity," Edmund growled huskily across my lips. "You are the sweetest taste in all of Narnia."

"That's impossible," I disregarded, I sucked on his bottom lip hungrily. Edmund was the sweetest taste in all of Narnia. He was the most sour, spicy, sweet, and tantalizing taste of anything in any world I had tasted. And I've been to two different worlds.

I rubbed my crotch along Edmund's full length over his pants. He hissed.

"You're torturing me," Edmund confirmed as he kissed my jaw, craving every part of me.

"No Edmund, I am sure it is you who is torturing me."

Edmund grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to him I sat on top of his bulge, gently rocking into him as he groaned into my mouth. He broke our kiss as his breathing became so shallow I thought he would faint from exhaustion. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he kept his hands firmly on my waist to help thrust me harder onto him.

All I could hear was his panting and moaning as I carried on the pace. The friction between us created intense pleasure for both of us. Then he slid his hand under the fabric of my underwear and paused right as his fingertips reached my wetness.

I stared at his face and his eyes were scrunched as he looked back at me hesitantly.

Squirming under his touch I maneuvered my hips flush against his palm sending pulses of electricity throughout my entire body. Edmund reconnected our lips and he pushed one of his fingers inside of me sliding it in and out.

"Ed…" grunting I picked up the speed of the pressure I was applying on Edmund's member.

"I-I think," groaned Edmund after a few moments of my thrusting. "I…"

Edmund didn't have to **finish** his sentence for me to know what he had tried to tell me. Probably because he **finished** in his pants.

I connected our lips and slid my tongue inside of his mouth. The fact that I had made him cum turned me on far more than I would have imagined.

His hands shakily wrapped around my waist bringing me into a hug.

"Edmund!" We both paused our kissing to listen to the distance call. "Unity! Ed! ED!"

"That sounds like Peter," I hushed to Edmund who closed his eyes tiredly. He nodded his head while scowling at the sound of his brothers screaming voice.

"ED! Unity! If I find either one of you out here I'm going to wring your necks!"

"Definitely Peter," groaned Edmund, he opened his eyes and they flickered over my face taking in my appearance. "I don't want to get up."

Smiling I ran a hand through his messy hair, "Are you happy where you are Ed?"

Chocolate eyes stared at me adoringly, "Yes."

"Good," I said with a chuckle and laid my head at the nape of his neck. He frowned down me.

"Are you not happy?"

"Of course I am," laughing at the incredulously of his statement I leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his jaw for emphasis.

Trees were being pushed aside nearer than before. Peter was gaining on us.

"We are both completely shitfaced," commented Edmund offhandedly. The dizziness from the wine still hadn't warn off from either of us. Most likely, this is why we were still unaware and uncaring of what we had just done. Not that making out and dry humping was something to be worried about. Hell, I'm twenty-one and live in 2010 this is something I've done _plenty_ of times before while drunk. But Edmund was different. I lived with him for crying out loud.

Not that I minded too much, after all, I made Edmund jizz in his pants.

Tomorrow is going to be eventful, for sure.

Snap.

I rolled off of Edmund in time for Peter to come into view and not see our compromising position. He almost walked past us, but when he heard me giggle he froze and shook his head. Oh dear, we are in trouble.

"Thank Aslan," hollered Peter in frustration. "Susan and Lucy are worried sick about the lot of you while you are off gallivanting in the forest like lunatics. Are both of you _daft_?"

"Peter help me up!" Edmund cried ignoring his brothers anger. He reached out his hands and swung them around furiously, Peter sighed.

Peter took hold of Edmund's hand and pulled him up almost causing him to fall flat on his face as he stumbled forward. I lifted myself by grabbing onto a tree and pushed myself into a standing position. I've done this countless of times in the past.

Who knew drunken college nights would prepare me for Narnia?

The High King grabbed Edmund around his shoulder and looked at me expectantly. Attaching my hand to the back of Peter's tunic he lead us back to the Dancing Lawn.

I nearly killed myself tripping over the ground.

How had Edmund and I made it this far?

"Blimey Ed," huffed Peter out of breath. "Did you gain a hundred pounds?"

Edmund roared with drunken laughter, "NO! You're just wonky."

"Peter, Peter," I chanted his name until he chanced a glance back at me. Beaming at him I patted his back. "I think Edmund gained five hundred pounds, not a hundred."

Peter sighed, "Both of you are sloshed."

"Yes, yes we are," Edmund agreed happily. "Oh, how I wish I could walk! Then I could dance with Unity all night!"

Peter sighed, again.

"I can still dance," I yelped. "Peter please dance with me when we get back. I've only danced with your drunk brother and a tree."

"I thought you loved dancing with me," whined Edmund and he looked back at me with sad brown eyes and a pout on his plump red lips. I wanted to kiss those lips again.

"Edmund, you know I very much enjoy doing more than dancing with you."

"What is **that** supposed to mean?" pried Peter.

"Get lost Peter," snipped his brother. "Why do you always have to know everything?"

"Obviously I don't or else I wouldn't have been asking," Peter argued in an annoyed tone.

Dancing fauns, dryads, and other Narnian's appeared as we found ourselves back at the lawn. Thankfully it interrupted a fight between Peter and Edmund. The both of them tended to get pretty heated. Usually breaking out into 'spars.'

Sadly, Peter and I never had the chance to dance. He brought Edmund and I over to a tent and I passed out as soon as my head hit something soft.

Oh, college.

* * *

IF any of you are interested I have a youtube account with my cousin called **TheNarnianExperience **you can go check it out.


End file.
